


Play by the Rules

by orphan_account



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Orson Krennic, Alpha/Omega, Biting, Emotional Manipulation, Heat Suppressants, Knotting, Light Angst, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No Reproduction/Mpreg, Omega Galen Erso, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Orson Krennic, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, dubious consent due to heat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9877838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Take the suppressants. Or...you can have me."Following the capture of Galen Erso on Lah'mu, Krennic discovers something he never should have. Overturned with desire, he forces his way through Galen's mental shields to love the man who was one of the first to let him in. He wonders if he'll ever get to do what he's done again but more pressing matters presents itself...as always, at the worst possible time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So...this fic is:  
> 1\. My first a/b/o fic  
> 2\. In my opinion, kinda trashy  
> 3\. Unbeta'd
> 
> So, if any experienced a/b/o writers or readers or even experienced fic writers in general have _any_ feedback, I'd appreciate it so much! Thank you all for reading...hope you enjoy!

Krennic folded his legs, staring uselessly at the datapad. 

Tarkin's words buzzed in his mind, barring him from concentrating on his much needed work. He got Galen back from Lah'mu. He'd done well with his own direction of research. But still, the lingering laughter and promise of failure from his rival jarred him into a fit of anger and desperation. He could never do enough to get a little praise, let alone respect from Tarkin and his infinitely cold visage.

Krennic scribbled some minor calculations onto the datapad. The prospect of building the Empires greatest power always enamored the Director and the architecture was always able to captivate his stagnating mind, but now, his brain revolved uselessly around the words of his better.

So he didn't stop to acknowledge it when his door sprang open and Galen marched in, a furious look on his face.

Binders still held the scientist's hands firmly in place and Krennic was distantly aware of his soldiers set to make sure Galen ate, slept, and showered. He was given quarters to luxurious for a traitor and work too interesting for a deserter. And yet, he was given little to none of Krennic's sole attention and the binders were kept on most of the day as a constant reminder of his lost status. That being said, Krennic wasn't the least bit surprised Galen would demand to see him and complain about his issue. He sighed internally and just wished that Galen could have chosen a better time when his mind wasn't being so useless and tired. 

He waved the Deathtroopers away and faced the scientist with a look that he hoped with all his will was steady and convincing of his dominance. Of course, it wasn't, and Galen picked up on the exhaustion and pain. He always did. Galen was beyond perceptive and Krennic knew there was little he could hide from his childhood friend. Despite knowing how tired Krennic was, Galen's anger dripped off of him like droplets of broken hatred and he lifted his hands. Krennic understood. He rose from his chair and picked up his datapad. Galen stayed absolutely silent, but Krennic could tell how much hell Galen wanted to give him. After all, why wouldn't he? Krennic took everything from him, and this new reduced position was beginning to strip at his pride. Had it been any other time, Krennic would have felt triumphant. Victorious. But now? He wanted nothing more than for Galen to leave so he could sink into his blankets that he hated because of the way the irritated his skin and the mattress he only put up with because the hardness eased his back.

Krennic tapped a few commands into the datapad and touched the gray cylinder to the binders and watched as they unfurled and dropped to the ground with a  _clang_.

"Go to bed, Galen," Krennic sighed wearily. At the dismissal, Krennic felt Galen's anger spike again and perhaps it was then that he smelled it. Galen's emotions kept his control low and Krennic's exhaustion slammed away and he felt his heart-rate shoot up. _He...he's an Omega?_

Krennic didn't know what to make of this stunning new discovery. Galen told him once while they were in the Republic Futures Program that he was an Alpha and Krennic never doubted his word. He cursed himself internally and his mind broke free of Tarkin's hold and raced back in time to all the alpha characteristics Galen showed and with a flip of the coin, the meaning was reversed. Galen wasn't utilizing a silent prowl as Krennic always imagined the oddly quiet student was doing. He was shy and afraid of being claimed by any potential alphas. He stood there, feeling a fool, as Galen glared at him through two very brown eyes, demanding some sort of acknowledgement besides dismissal. 

Krennic had none. 

"Go to bed," he repeated, putting as much weakness into his voice as he could manage without sounding broken or truly weak. Galen's eyes flamed and he left the room an a maelstrom of anger, silent cursing, and the sweet smell of an omega who was... _he's going into heat soon._

It explained the sudden burst of anger and the reason he smelled so sweet. Galen wasn't given any heat suppressants because no one knew he was an omega. Now that he was torn from his home, his suppressants were probably sitting on spare table. Krennic's mind whirred and through the haze of his mild tinge of betrayal and revelation, he began to devise a plan to take what was rightfully his. 

 

 ...

 

They next few days couldn't have crawled by slower. 

Krennic's mind slammed shut to Project Celestial Power ever since Tarkin made sure to drill his success to the ground. But now, his mind shifted again and revolved uselessly around Galen's omega identity. 

Krennic couldn't honestly say he had no sexual attraction for his friend, but the desire, if present, was always suppressed and ignored for Krennic had no wish to endanger their friendship or bond with another alpha. But with Galen exposed as an omega due to his anger, weak state, and impeding heat, Krennic's desires that were tucked away sprang back into life and the need was very much real, especially for an unbounded alpha.

He hadn't informed his Deathtroopers why and neither were they permitted to ask, but he had Galen put under lockdown and had all his work transferred to his quarters with a single hope that no one else would smell the scent with Galen's growing weakness and increasing anger. The Dethtroopers weren't permitted to mate, but Officers had no such barring. So Galen was alone. Food and water were dispensed by Stormtroopers who would slide the compressed nutrition bar through the crack under the door and a few water strips that would keep the scientist fed but not at all sated. Krennic knew what he was doing was selfish and manipulative, but that was what he was in his core. Selfish and manipulative. He wanted Galen in that moment, and his mind refused to give him reasons to abandon his unorthodox methods. It wasn't love he had for his counterpart at this instant. It was an egotistical desire.

No one else was permitted near Galen's makeshift quarters, or prison, and Krennic approached it everyday, silently inhaling, searching for the slightest hint that Galen was in heat. But today, when Krennic proceeded to check again, the sweet scent of an omega in heat filled his nose and with a racing heart, he pushed the door open and saw Galen huddled in the corner of the room, his pants tenting around his erection. It was in that moment that guilt crashed over Krennic and he was pulled out of the alpha's daze. The sudden knowledge of what he was doing to Galen flashed through his mind and he felt as if he was drowning in the new desire to  _love_ and not just  _want._ Galen looked up, barely registering Krennic's presence over his own trembling and shaking.

"Go away, Orson," Galen breathed, his voice hitching and desperation creeping into his voice. He knew that if Krennic stayed, they would most likely end up fucking each other over every platform in the quarters. Not that Krennic minded. He remembered the heat suppressants he left in his pocket, and he pulled them out and set them on spare chair. Galen eyed the small box, his cheeks flushed with unwelcome desire. 

"You have two options," Krennic said. Now that the alpha instinct left him and returned him to his normal self, he knew he couldn't force Galen into this. "Take the suppressants. Or...you can have me." 

Galen stood, his brown eyes darting to and from the heat suppressants and Krennic's lips. He took a few steps forwards until he was only a few feet from Krennic or the heat suppressants. Krennic's urge to dominate and enforce his will shrank farther than it'd ever gone and he watched, his heart sinking, as Galen reached for the heat suppressants. With unsteady hands, Galen opened the small metal box full of pills he could take if he wanted to be free of his heat. He reached for one white pill, but then, his hands twitched violently, causing the box and the pills to scatter everywhere. With a desperate, animal keening sound, Galen pressed his lips against Krennic's and the scientist lapped at Krennic's tongue and very obvious relief. 

"Don't you ever leave me again," Krennic gasped into Galen's mouth as Galen moaned his assent. Krennic let his hand slither forwards and cup the back of Galen's head and hold his back in place. "I missed your sarcastic quips." 

Galen scoffed and plunged as deep into Krennic's mouth as he could and the two of them began migrating across the room as slowly as humanly possible. A step every ten or so seconds dictated their movement and they remained locked in the kiss. Distantly, Krennic noticed Galen's hardness twitching through the fabric as it rubbed against Krennic's own. He growled at the stimulation as Galen whimpered under Krennic's dominating touch. 

It took what seemed like hours to make it back across the room and onto the bed. Krennic dipped into what little self-control he had left and he, ever so slowly, removed every bit of apparel on both of them. He sank back into kiss, his tongue swiping through Galen's mouth in a haste to claim his prone body. Galen was so sweet and his kiss, however strong, felt feeble under the crushing force of Krennic's own mouth. It was almost a release from the endless complaints and disapproval Tarkin always had in store for him. Every bit of hatred and love he felt was combined and jam-packed into Krennic's tongue alone and released into Galen's mouth. 

But that wasn't enough. 

Krennic felt sparks dancing along his body as he broke the kiss and slithered down Galen's body to take the scientist's cock in his mouth, making sure to keep it slow. Krennic almost gagged when Galen's helpless body lost it to the heat and he began rutting upwards into Krennic's mouth, trying to feel more and more. Sensing this, Krennic cruelly loosened his mouth and Galen found himself rutting into a loose hole. With the loss of friction, his moans turned into keens and he cried out, the heat demanding more. Krennic watched, his bright blue eyes fixed on Galen as Galen squeezed his eyes shut lost in pleasure and yet pain as well. 

"Orson," Galen hissed, his voice taut as a cello string. "Please." Krennic grinned over Galen's cock and pulled off entirely and Galen snarled helplessly. Krennic had never been with an omega before, but his alpha instincts took over his body as the heat took over Galen. For a few moments, they ceased to be Orson Krennic and Galen Erso, rather a hungry alpha and his willing omega.

Krennic dragged his mouth forwards to kiss at...everywhere. His teeth scraped over Galen's shoulder and he bit down, hard, tasting bittersweet blood shortly after. Galen only moaned because the pain in his shoulder was nothing compared to the pain in his cock. Krennic knew as much and he brought a callused hand down to the pulsing animal and squeezed lightly, savoring the sounds Galen made. He took the opportunity to kiss the noise from his partner and swiftly inserted a finger into Galen's smooth, rounded ass. Any noise Galen made was swallowed up and the scientist bucked into Krennic's finger until he added another. Galen groaned into the kiss and Krennic could feel it on his tongue. 

He kept working his fingers in and out and his mouth wandered again to latch onto a wide, pink nipple. Galen's back arched in sensation and Krennic couldn't help smiling to himself. He still felt a reminiscence of guilt from his unorthodox tactics to get this, but most of it was washed away in what he was feeling now. While his tongue worked over the bud, his nose tussled through the stubble of chest hair Galen gained over his time on Lah'mu. Krennic felt Galen loosen that bit more and he pulled his fingers out to position himself at Galen's entrance. 

"You okay?" Krennic asked for the sake of asking. Galen glared up at him with mock anger and nodded violently. Whether or not Galen really wanted it or if it was just the heat talking, Krennic would never know. But it didn't matter.

Krennic aimed to push in, but Galen's hand snapped forwards to catch Krennic's wrist, stopping him. He turned in the bed, messing up the blankets, so he was on all fours. Krennic's pupils expanded with the sudden rush of affection and arousal that crashed through his body as Galen just played the final card - relinquishing every last bit of control and giving it all to his old friend. Krennic growled and slammed in, watching as Galen howled and began to claw at the headboard, not bothering to keep the noise down. Krennic held his breath and didn't dare move a millimeter. 

"Fuck," Galen managed when the howling subsided. "I didn't get in this position for you to be gentle. They call omegas in heat 'bitch males' for a reason." Krennic hissed and pressed his palm down on Galen's neck, forcing his head into the pillow that hadn't yet been thrown on the floor, and he began thrusting, giving up on being gentle, giving up on being 'civilized'. Whatever that meant.

"You like that?" Krennic snarled into Galen's ear, his teeth scraping against the soft flesh.

"Are you going to fuck me or not," Galen shot back, defiance taking him as well as his heat. He was in no position to talk, his neck aflame with the pressure and Krennic making sure with every rut, he was shoved forwards farther and farther forwards until his head banged against the headboard. Still, he continued taunting his alpha and making the most explicit, animal sounds. Krennic's instincts flared and his teeth sank into Galen's ear, drawing blood quickly. He lapped it clean while he slammed in harder and harder forcing moans that actually reflected a hint of panic. 

Krennic felt as if he was falling apart in that moment. He took a few seconds to break away from his daze to properly look at the mess he was making of his old friend. His mind whirred back to the past as it had when he first discovered Galen was an omega, and he tried to remember their playful faces as they got jostled around in the Republic Futures Program. Young Galen and Young Krennic seemed to be a completely different set of people from the Galen and Krennic today. But as Krennic continued fucking the omega, he couldn't help but notice how handsome the scientist was, even when trapped under his crushing palm, locks of brown hair tossing around, clumping with sweat and effort. He was dragged back into his daze when Galen's body began tensing under his and Krennic's spare arm lashed out to grip the base of Galen's cock, as sturdy as any cock ring.

"Please," Galen gasped, real panic in his voice although the pleasure was there too. Perhaps it was the sweet,  _wanting_ scent the omega under him was giving that made Krennic groan a 'no' and continue thrusting in, giving him no release. Minutes passed, Galen's moans and pleads loud in Krennic's ears, before he finally let go with a theatrical wave of his hand while coming himself, releasing his load with loud, seemingly endless groans. Galen was spent as well, and the two collapsed onto the bed, Galen purring with delight as Krennic's cock swelled, still in him, to lock them in place. The knot was painful, but with it, both of them felt a sudden, crushing force as they were bonded. The alpha and his omega. 

For hours, neither of them spoke. It seemed unnecessary - any feelings were expressed earlier on. They just lay there, trying to catch their breath, waiting as Krennic's knot eased up so he could pull out with a groan. More time passed and it was hardly a crawl. Krennic would look at the clock every now and then, and the time always changed by twenty or thirty minutes between pauses, although for Krennic, it seemed as if only a second had passed. He was happy to just listen to Galen's contented purr as he snuggled up in the curve of Krennic's body. Krennic seemed almost stoic, his expression betraying no thoughts.

Finally, Krennic got up, the weight of the world seemingly crushing down at him. He retrieved one of the heat suppressant pills and hurried to pour a glass of water and nearly hurt himself in a haste to get back to Galen and give him the water and the pill. Galen looked up at him through brown eyes and accepted both while Krennic sat next to his prone body, running his fingertips through Galen's sex hair. 

 

 ...

 

"Commander Hux," Krennic breathed wearily. A shower and food had made his appearance seem unchanged, but he still rotted with the desire to sleep on the inside. Hux looked at him, attentive eyes catching the barely concealed exhaustion. 

"Director, how good of you to join me," Hux replied. Krennic huffed a silent sigh of relief when Hux didn't ask any questions out of a silent respect. "I'm aware you are in need of some chromium from Burnin Konn." Krennic nodded, his interest dipping even further. "Tarkin has ordered a team and a ship for you and you can accompany them to the mining planet."

At that, Krennic's rage flared and the tricks became revealed to him. He cursed Tarkin inwardly and simply gave Hux a polite nod before stumbling out of the commander's quarters back to his own. When he entered, he dug around his desk, looking for the datapad, rage nagging at him. When he finally found the grey piece of technology, he frantically scribbled a message into it. 

 

**Orson Krennic** -  **Wilhuff Tarkin:** What the hell?

**Wilhuff Tarkin** -  **Orson Krennic:** You bonded with a traitor. I should be asking you the same question.

**Orson Krennic** - **Wilhuff Tarkin** **:** What the hell?

**Wilhuff Tarkin** -  **Orson Krennic:** Your secret's safe with me. Just get you and your  _mate_ over to Burnin Konn. I have a message for you both.

 

Krennic practically threw his datapad across the room, fury igniting in him.  _How does the bastard even know?_

Then it became clear. He stripped down in the middle of his quarters, his fingers scraping through every inch of his body, desperate to find the skin graft. It wasn't below Tarkin, but it certainly wasn't expected. The bastard hug Tarkin gave him wasn't theatrical, it was to apply the skin graft which could GPS his location. His fingers combed through his wrist, and he felt it. The skin looked no different, but it felt plastic and unnatural. Krennic felt around for the edges, looking for a corner, and promptly peeled it off with a shout of pain.

He whirled around and left his quarters, looking for a gonk droid. When he found one, he applied the skin graft to the underside of the power droid with a mumble. That'd give Tarkin a surprise next time he decided to check on Krennic's location.

He'd go to the stupid mining planet. He'd go with Galen and find a distraction there that'd damn the Grand Moff to hell. Displeasure coursed off of Krennic so much that his mate could smell it, and when he did, he shrank farther in bed, wondering what was making Krennic so angry. He didn't have to wait long. The next day, Krennic showed up at his quarters with a bark of a command to pack, and a frown on his face so deep Galen wondered if it hurt. 

Krennic snarled.

Galen smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

Burnin Konn was a hot planet. Krennic had been here once, years before, when he was in need of Dolovite, and that was back when the planet was even semi-recognizable as that with a undergrowth. The mining had taken it's toll on the planet and it's citizens. 

Both he and Galen exited the ship and Krennic recognized the spaceport as the Konn-Nevos Spaceport. Nothoiins crowded around the port and Krennic nodded at one of them who was standing at parade rest. He didn't want to stay, so he kept his movements quick as he led his mate through the crowd. They squirmed through the mass of humans and Nothoiins, finally finding an exit and a few speeder bikes. The stood in the midst of the dead flora when Krennic finally sensed Galen's discomfort. He whirled around, bright blue eyes boring into brown ones. He didn't speak but his eyes spoke volumes. 

"I just don't know," Galen murmured, his voice cracking under the effort to keep his emotions buried down. Krennic nodded softly for him to go on but Galen shook his head violently. Krennic watched the movement and reached out to cradle Galen's hand. He didn't miss the way it jerked ever so slightly and Krennic felt pain nagging at the back of his head. "This...all of this." Krennic knew what Galen was referring to. 

_Take the suppressants. Or...you can have me._

The phantom words still rang through his head whenever he thought about them. He knew how unfair of a choice he was giving Galen, but even then, his mind waved the thought away. That day, he never woke up from his alpha's daze. He just felt guilty near the middle and loosened his grip of dominance, but, he chose to bestow upon Galen a decision that had only one answer. It was always about  _control._ His iron grip on Galen never faltered, even when they were just two students at the Republic Futures Program. Real guilt washed over Krennic and Krennic faltered under it's crushing weight. He narrowed his eyes and bid Galen keep talking while he pulled the hand he realized was still gripping Galen's away and let it hang limp at his side like a reprimanded animal.

"You took everything from me, Orson. My home...my _family,_ " Galen said. Krennic couldn't help but notice the uncertainty in Galen's voice when he spoke. Briefly, he remembered Lyra and the instant regret that threatened to choke him when he ordered her death. He never denied it to himself, lest he do so with Galen as well. The silent nod he gave confirmed to Galen Krennic's admittance of guilt. He let Galen continue. "I stayed with you, Orson. I bonded with you. I let you do everything you did to me without even lifting a finger to stop you. Did I make a mistake?"

Krennic let Galen fall limply into his arms, his body shaken with tears and sobs. Krennic knew his alpha status meant he was  _supposed_ to be dominant and Galen's omega status meant he was  _supposed_ to be submissive. But still, throughout the years, the alpha/omega relationship was very much master/slave. Hell, Krennic'd made Galen his bitch back when he thought his friend was a fellow alpha. But in that moment, Galen crying softly in Krennic's arms, both of them felt as if the placement was correct. The natural order of things.

"No," Krennic whispered after a long pause. He cradled Galen's body closer to the heat of his own. "No, you didn't." 

The broke away and mounted the speeder bikes. Not a single kiss had passed between the two but the embrace held the intimacy and closeness of a thousand such kisses. Galen wiped his tears away and they sped away. While the warm, almost uncomfortably hot winds buffeted Krennic's face, they made way for the Carbon Score Cantina where a whole new problem awaited them.

 

...

 

Tarkin's alpha scent was so incredibly strong, Krennic instinctively grabbed Galen's wrist and pulled him behind his own body. The counterpoint to dominance in an alpha over his omega was the motherly instinct to protect and defend. Not that it was bad. Krennic squirmed in his civilian outfit. They were all in civilian outfits as to not draw unwanted attention to this meeting.

"What do you want," Krennic hissed. "And make it quick." 

Tarkin just laughed as if Krennic made a joke. Krennic scowled at Tarkin's constant composed demeanor. Tarkin motioned for them to sit at a booth and they complied. When they were seated, Krennic slid a hand over to cup protectively over Galen's own. Galen's facial expression didn't even twitch but Krennic count sense the annoyance from his mate as if the emotions were his own. He quickly retracted his hand, knowing his protective nature wasn't welcome here. Especially not near Tarkin where any sign derived from weakness was easily re-branded as a weapon. 

"My condolences, Director. It seems to hurt your pride to admit  _I'm not here to hurt you._ " Tarkin drawled. He rummaged in his pocket for a cigar and he lit it, puffing rude amounts of smoke onto Galen's face. The scientist's face creased a tiny amount and he sat back farther in the booth, refusing to give any signs of hurt. He caught the message: don't mess with the business of your betters. It was basically a dismissal of his presence. Krennic noticed, and his hand that vied to latch onto Galen's thigh clenched into a painful fist. Krennic felt his fingernails dig into his palm and wondered how much more pressure it would take before he bled. 

"Stop with your games," Krennic said, struggling to level his temper. "You  _summoned_ me here, Wilhuff. Please, enlighten me as to why I am on a chromium world and not on Eadu, overseeing my project." Tarkin took another drag of the cigar, and his hand fell to the table, the burning stump dangerously close to Galen's own arm. He laughed again. 

"Last I checked, I wasn't bonding with traitors while I should have been...dare I say...'overseeing my project'. So if I were you, I'd cut the rudeness," Tarkin said as if annoyed. He waved the cigar, letting the smoke create a vortex, giving the constant demand for Galen's silence. Not a single puff of smoke so much as brushed Krennic, almost commanding him to speak and talk his way further into the rabbit's hole. 

"Last  _I_ checked it was considered rude to apply skin grafts that transmit locations and vitals without explicit consent," Krennic said.  Galen almost laughed when he saw the brief wave of unbalance befall Tarkin's face. Though the look was gone as quickly as it came, it was still satisfying for the scientist's eyes to catch such uncertainty in a being with a god complex the size of Coruscant. Krennic noticed as well, and the smirk on his face confirmed as much. 

"Well...that explains your nightly visits to the supply closet," Tarkin drawled, unwilling to admit defeat. "I have to admit, it was rather confusing when your location was in a supply closet but your vitals didn't even register."

Krennic looked as though he'd soon explode. 

"Hurry up, Tarkin," Krennic hissed, thoroughly impatient and uninterested now. Both Galen and Krennic suddenly detected Tarkin's scent intensify. Krennic growled under his breath and released his own alpha pheromones as well. Galen watched as the two alphas locked into what looked like a staring, or more like glaring, contest where both kept releasing their scents. He felt his thigh twitch and he struggled to keep the omega inside him at bay.

He didn't have to struggle long, Tarkin broke off with yet another drag of his damn cigar as Krennic watched, his face twisted into a furious snarl. He gave Tarkin a curt nod, prompting him to end this folly, and Tarkin complied. He reached into his pocket and, ever so slowly, drew a datapad. 

"It's time to make amends," Tarkin spoke quietly. Krennic switched on the datapad and swiped across the orders listed on the screen. He looked up, shocked and confused. 

"You're just giving me this?" Krennic asked with a raised eyebrow. Tarkin waved him off and stood up, getting ready to leave. Krennic spotted a few troopers stir but he didn't comment on it. 

"Good day, Director. Make sure your project is through in it's completion." Tarkin made his way to the troopers with long, elegant strides that held not a hint of the defeat he showed earlier. 

"What did he give you," Galen asked, his brow furrowing. Krennic turned and handed him the datapad. The list of granted resources and access permissions extended beyond what could be called simple courtesy, and Galen immediately wondered about what price they were expected to pay in due time. One look at Krennic confirmed his same thoughts. 

 

...

 

"Forget about Tarkin," Galen murmured softly. He punctuated his words with a light kiss on Krennic's cheekbone. 

They rented a room under civilian names for a few days to oversee the chromium and dolovite that Tarkin so generously, or slyly, gave them. Krennic took the opportunity to fuck his mate again, although it proved quite interesting. 

He found himself clumsy as a virgin when his mouth stumbled along Galen's length. Krennic bit back a noise of disappointment when Galen didn't shove up or even make the same, animalistic keening noises not as he did the first time. He just simply lie there, his eyes closed in a simple content. Krennic knew, with Galen released from the heat and Krennic released from his alpha instincts, neither of them knew exactly what to do during sex. Krennic let his hands trail upwards, but there was no large tit to grab and twirl between two fingers. Krennic had a fair share of women, but they were women. Men proved to be a different story during sex.

Galen was lucky Krennic remembered to even stretch him before entrance. So he lie there as Krennic scissored two fingers awkwardly, and when Krennic slid in, the noise Galen made was born more of pain than pleasure. Still, nonetheless, Galen felt his vocal cords strum on their own accord and he moaned. 

Days went by and both of them were back on Eadu. Galen went back to designing and Krennic did his best to rekindle his interest in the project. It proved to work when he found himself suddenly pushed ahead in his work due to Tarkin's provisions. Hux also proved useful in his ability to spare a few garrisons Krennic could dispatch for more materials and whatnot. 

Most importantly, at least to Krennic, he became better at fucking. He became so able to make Galen moan and keen and even cry, that even when Galen went into heat, he didn't need to call upon his alpha instincts.

It became a laberynth of advancements in every area. Project Celestial Project, or just Stardust as it was now called, came closer to completion by everyday. Krennic even thought about marrying his mate outright, but it seemed unnecessary. They were already bound through the soul - no need for paper binding. 

But even though Galen never stopped loving Krennic, he never forgot Jyn and Lyra. He could hardly admit it to himself, much less to Orson Krennic, but he knew how dire it was for the Death Star to be destroyed. It weighed down on him knowing he was having to choose between his mate and the fate of the entire galaxy. But Galen wasn't ever a selfish man, so, with pinpricks of betrayal, he made altercations to the plans.

He made sure to keep his guilt so far buried down that Krennic never sensed it, but deep in his heart, he knew Krennic somehow knew. Perhaps not consciously, but he knew, and Galen started to dance on the edge of sanity, trying to keep his secrets so far buried down. 

They were in bed together when it happened. 

Krennic grumbled and grumbled when his datapad beeped and flashed a bright white. He pulled out of Galen with a low groan and got up to retrieve the technology. He felt heavy and tired, his hair all sorts of messy. But when he read the message, he snapped awake, his eyes widening in horror. For a moment, Galen allowed himself to believe they found evidence of the fuse he put in the exhaust port, but Krennic's face didn't show betrayal. Instead, it showed disgust and anger. 

 

 **Wilhuff Tarkin** -  **Orson Krennic:** __Time to make good on your debt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on both this and Victim! Life is being a pain and so is my computer...So I've been forced to write on a laggy tablet, so sorry for the short chapter. Still, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
